BIONIC CHERRY
BIONIC CHERRY is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on November 23, 2011 as a B-side track from the single Roudou Sanka. The song was used as the theme song for Salvage Mice movie.Natalie - ももクロ新曲「BIONIC CHERRY」で正義の怪盗を応援だZ Details On September 15, 2011 it was announced that the song was used as the theme song for Salvage Mice movie. The song debuted in Tamashii no Sprechchor Tour live concert in ZEPP Osaka on December 16, 2011. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = (Zukkyun zukkyun) Tsuukai soukai houfuku zetto Kanzen chouaku moushon Zenpen tennen kandou taisaku Tanjun meikai sutoorii Mou nigemichi, keshi toita yo Nasakenai kao wo hikkaita Uou saou mondaigai Atashi wa ne sugoku okotterun da yo! Umareta toki kara Tsubasa no aida ni seotte kimashita Chira mise shiyo ka sakura fubuki Ai ni somatta Bassari ikanai to shou ga nai mitai Nanmo mamorenai mitai Baionikku cherii sakasou Baionikku cherii inochi wo Baionikku cherii Hanpa nai iki zama Hi ga terashite iku tenshon Katsu! Isshou kenmei nippon mankai Kanzen chouaku taifuun Zenpen kouhen fukkin houkai Tenshin ranman hiroin Saa sorosoro mezameru toki Onore no buki wa nan na no ka Kosei teki demo mottainai Migaite ikanakya sabite ikun da yo! Tamashii moraimasu Ki ga tsutan da ne kowakute hajimete Shinderu mitai ni ikiteta to Motto waratte Ikkai shikake nakya dame mitai Nanmo kawaranai mitai Baionikku cherii moyasou Baionikku cherii arashi wo Baionikku cherii Youshanai atashi no michi kazaru hana yo Cherry sakuranbo iro kuchibiru Saishin moodo yureteru chiisana sukaato Amaku mita desho? Kimi no tamashii mou nukareta yo Harahara saseru no ya Harahara furu hanabira ya Nido to konai shunkan wo daite yo Baionikku cherii sakasou Baionikku cherii inochi wo Baionikku cherii Hanpa nai iki zama, hi ga terashite iku Ai wo kono te ni Ai no inazuma Ai no shimatsu wo tsukerareru no wa Tsuyoku isagiyoi ai da to shitta Haran no evuridei Naiteru hima nado nai tenshon Katsu! Tsuukai soukai houfuku zetto Kanzen chouaku moushon Zenpen tennen kandou taisaku Tanjun meikai sutoorii Hiroin Mata raishuu! |-| Original = (ズッキュンズッキュン) 痛快爽快 抱腹絶倒 勧善懲悪モーション 全編天然 感動大作 単純明快 ストーリー もう逃げ道、消しといたよ 情けない顔を引っ掻いた 右往左往 それ問題外 あたしはね　すごく怒ってるんだよ! うまれた時から 翼の間に 背負ってきました チラ見せしよか 桜吹雪 愛に染まった バッサリいかないとしょうがないみたい なんも守れないみたい バイオニック・チェリー 咲かそう バイオニック・チェリー 命を バイオニック・チェリー 半端ない生き様、 陽が照らしていく　テンション 喝! 一生懸命 ニッポン満開 勧善懲悪タイフーン 前編後編 腹筋崩壊 天真爛漫 ヒロイン さあ そろそろ目覚める時 おのれの武器は何なのか 個性的でも もったいない 磨いていかなきゃ　錆びていくんだよ! 魂もらいます 気がついたんだね 怖くて初めて 死んでるみたいに生きてたと もっと笑って 一回仕掛けなきゃだめみたい なんも変わらないみたい バイオニック・チェリー 燃やそう バイオニック・チェリー 嵐を バイオニック・チェリー 容赦ないあたしの道、飾る華よ Cherry さくらんぼ色 くちびる 最新モード 揺れてる 小さなスカート 甘くみたでしょ? きみの魂 もう抜かれたよ はらはらさせるのや はらはら降る花びらや 二度と来ない瞬間を抱いてよ バイオニック・チェリー 咲かそう バイオニック・チェリー 命を バイオニック・チェリー 半端ない生き様、陽が照らしていく 愛をこの手に 愛のイナヅマ 愛の始末をつけられるのは 強くいさぎよい愛だと知った、 波乱のエヴリディ 泣いてる暇などない　テンション 喝! 痛快爽快 抱腹絶倒 勧善懲悪モーション 全編天然 感動大作 単純明快 ストーリー ヒロイン また来週! Song Appearances *'TV' *'Live Concerts' Trivia *The first phrase in the lyrics is "Zukyun zukyun", resembles the lyrics of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's Mikakunin Chuugakusei X. *The song used in the trailer of Salvage Mice is CONTRADICTION. *Ahrin's jump in the middle of the song is a fan favorite. *The song is said to be a homage to the 1976's TV series The Bionic Woman. The staff reminded that this isn't Bionic Woman in the twitter.Staff Twitter References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z